


Gay Disaster

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Cookies and Milk, Fluff, Fudge-Striped Cookies, M/M, Oreos, Sam is a nerd, Science Experiments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Unless you like it soggy. I like mine soggy. And if you ask Sammy he'll tell you some nerd-science thing about how the milk supposedly 'enhances the chocolate flavor', so he's no use anyways. Doesn't have an opinion.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> EGG'S LATE NIGHT FANFICTIONN

“You took the last oreos!??” Dean could be heard all the way across the bunker and Sam just laughed.

 

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Just trying to immerse myself in human culture, did I do something wrong?”

 

“Damn right you did. You ate my oreos.” Dean scowled.

“I apologize, I just assumed that, seeing as the kitchen is, in a broad sense of the word, considered 'public domain' in the bunker, and the sandwich cookies were not marked as being yours, that they were to be consumed.”

Dean merely laughed. “Are there any left?” Cas showed the one in his palm. “Just this one.” Dean grabbed a gallon of milk in the fridge. “Well, thats just enough for me to show you how to properly eat oreos.” He poured the milk in a glass. “Here, you have to take it apart first.” Cas looked at Dean like he was insane as he took the cookie and split it. “Now lick the cream part off. You take one side and I'll take the other.” Smiling, Dean took his half and ate off the white filling. Cas, looking thoroughly amused, did the same.

“See here's the really fun part. Dip it in the milk and let it sit there. Only for a moment, don't let it get too soggy.” Cas did so a little too quickly, splashing some milk on his hand, and Dean smirked. “Unless you like it soggy. I like mine soggy. And if you ask Sammy he'll tell you some nerd-science thing about how the milk supposedly 'enhances the chocolate flavor', so he's no use anyways. Doesn't have an opinion.” Dean (bumping his hand on Cas's smaller one and pretending not to blush) dipped his cookie in the milk as well. Suddenly getting a second glass seemed like a bad idea.

“It's good. I can taste the atoms mixing with each other and.. and dancing. Sodium and Oxygen, the pull of their polar and ionic structures is impossibly stronger than the rest.” Then Cas smiled. “It's very good, Dean. I like it.”

Dean wasn't blushing. No really. He wasn't.

* * *

Soon, after a quick trip to the gas-station-grocery-store ("Its a grocery store if I _say it is, dammit"_ ) they're surrounded in several varying boxes of cookies and testing the milk-to-cookie ratio. "You have to factor in the time that the cookies sit in the milk too, Cas. It's a major variable." Dean reminds Cas, who _totally doesn't snort at how awkwardly scientific Dean is acting_. And then Sam walks in. He scoffs at the mess that the angel and the hunter have made, of _cookies, no less,_   on the floor in front of him. "You guys are a gay mess." Dean rolls his eyes and Cas, reaching to offer Sam a cookie (the fudge stripes that Cas found he liked the best, and resolved to perfect the cookie-to-milk _-to-time_ ratio for) knocks over one of two milk jugs they had bought. It spilled, soaking some of the cookie packages. Cas was quick to save his fudge stripes and Dean with his oreos, but some of the off-brand chocolate chip cookies were ruined. Not much of a loss, if you ask Dean. Sam laughed loudly. "Screw mess, Dean. You guys are a gay _disaster."_ And with that, he left the boys to clean up their mess over cookies and milk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AahhaH this is the cutest thing I've written. Now you might be wondering Egg what about that mystery spot doodad you promised to update all the time? I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW WHEN IT'S TUESDAY. I PROMISE.


End file.
